Bedding material particularly sheets applied to beds are made of single composition fabrics. The single composition fabrics have only a specific type of heating characteristics to the bed occupants. The heating characteristics have a rate of heating that may be too rapid to one bed occupant to that of another. There is a need for bedding materials that provide differential warming characteristics or feeling of rate of warming to different bed occupants.